


Day Twenty One: Badly Singing Carols

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This turned into more of Niall drunk rambling than singing badly, but it was fun to write and it’s kind of cute, and I think that’s all that matters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day Twenty One: Badly Singing Carols

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into more of Niall drunk rambling than singing badly, but it was fun to write and it’s kind of cute, and I think that’s all that matters.

Liam can hear Niall singing from outside the pub, which means he’s hammered. To be fair, it doesn’t take much to get Niall to sing in front of people, especially if he’s got a guitar in his hands, but it takes a LOT to get him to sing this badly in front of people.

Liam walks into the pub, not having to look around very long to find Niall, seeing as he is standing on the bar, his shirt half off and a guitar in his hand. Of course.

"ON THE TWELFTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME…everybody!"

Liam watches for a minute, letting Niall finish his song, but decides it’s time to leave when he realizes that this is a very rude version of the twelve days song.

"TWO PAIRS OF TITTIES AND A HOT GUY TO COME AND BLOW MEEEEE!"

"Okay," Liam says under his breath, shouldering through the crowd until he’s standing at Niall’s feet.

"Does anyone have any requests? I can go all night! Oh, hey! Look who’s here! Liam! Come on up here with me! It’s so much fun up here!" He bends down and tries to pull Liam up by the collar of his coat, but Liam bats his hands away.

"Niall, I’m here to take you home. Come on," Liam says, putting on his best Dad voice, hoping Niall will listen to him.

"Liam!"

"Niall."  
"Ugh fine." Niall gets off the bar and hands his guitar to someone nearby. Liam fixes his shirt and gives Niall his coat, knowing that Niall probably came with one but lost it sometime during the night. It’s not that cold out and the wind isn’t blowing too hard and he didn’t park too far away, so giving his coat to Niall isn’t a big deal.

Apparently, though, it is.

Niall gasps, stumbling over himself as they walk to Liam’s car, making Liam hold onto him to keep him upright. “Liam! Why did you give me your coat? I have one! It’s right…somewhere. It’s here, I know it!” He pauses. “Liam! You’re going to get cold! Except maybe your muscles will keep you warm. Do they? Do they keep you warm, Liam? I think they would.” Another pause. “You’re so hot, Liam. I don’t think I’ve ever told you that. Have I? Soph is really lucky to have you. I wish I had someone who loves me like she loves you. She really does love you a lot, Liam.”

Liam gets Niall into the passenger seat and buckles him in, making sure he’s secure just in case they hit an icy patch or something, you never know. They get to Niall’s house and Liam is impressed that Niall is even still conscious after all of the talking he did on the way; Liam doesn’t think Niall even took a breath the whole time.

He half carries Niall into the house, thankful that Niall never locks his doors, and puts him to bed. He takes off Niall’s shoes and shirt, asking if Niall wants his jeans on or off, then taking them off when Niall says so. He makes sure that Niall has a clear path to the bathroom just in case he gets sick in the morning, but in Liam’s four years of knowing Niall he’s never been sick after drinking and rarely gets hangovers. Niall says it’s his Irish blood. Liam thinks he’s probably right.

Liam tucks Niall in and gets him a glass of water from the kitchen, setting it on his bedside table for the morning. He kisses Niall’s forehead and goes to the door, whispering a, “Goodnight, Niall.” as he leaves.


End file.
